Harry Potter y la Carta de Despido
by RagLoth
Summary: El mismo año que Albus va a Hogwarts, Harry Potter lleva mucho tiempo gozando de una posición de poder como Consejero de Seguridad Nacional de la nueva Ministra de Magia. El poder que ostenta el Elegido y el respeto que recibe son inmensos, y nadie se atreve a cuestionar su Justicia. Únicamente le queda un poderoso enemigo por abatir... el nuevo Jefe de Recursos Humanos...


**Harry Potter y la Carta de Despido.**

 _ **1: El Consejero de Seguridad Nacional**_

Al dia siguiente de dejar a sus hijos en Hogwarts, Harry se dirigía al Ministerio de Magia de un humor excelente, dispuesto a ejercer su poder omnímodo desde su cargo como Consejero de Seguridad Nacional.

Mientras se aparecía en el Atrio, Harry hizo como de costumbre un repaso mental de sus victorias. La cota de respeto de que gozaba aquel 2 de Septiembre de 2017 era máxima, incluso más que cuando era El Niño Que Vivió.

Todos esos idiotas que se habían interpuesto en su camino ya no se atrevían a hacerlo. Sus enemigos se hallaban muertos, en Azkaban o no se atrevían a alzar la voz.

En el Ministerio de Magia, todo el mundo sabía que oponerse en algún detalle sobre gobernar al Niño Que Vivió era lo más parecido a un "suicidio político", como lo llamaban los Muggles, que podía cometerse. Los cargos que tenían la desgracia de caerle mal a Harry Potter no duraban mucho, no importaba el puesto que ocupan.

El primero en caer había sido el jefe del propio Harry, acusado de presionar al Diario El Profeta para destruir la imagen del Niño Que Vivió, siguiendo órdenes de Voldemort. Otro aspirante al puesto también había tenido que ser apartado, tras demostrar Harry que había aceptado oro de los Malfoy.

Luego le había seguido el Jefe del Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas, quien había tenido la osadía de oponerse a la propuesta de ley de derechos de los elfos domésticos de Hermione Granger. El nuevo jefe (pues entonces Harry no había contado con poder para imponer a Hermiome) había aprendido la lección, y dejaba que su subjefa Granger hiciera cuanto se le antojaba con el departamento. Por suerte, la influencia de Hermione no era tan destructiva.

Muchos otros cargos importantes habían sido arrestados, o simplemente apartados de sus puestos, acusados de tener la Marca Tenebrosa, colaborar con Voldemort, expresar apoyo a sus tesis en público, pertenecer a la Casa Slytherin cuando estaban en Hogwarts, o no haber dado la menor muestra de oposición al Señor Oscuro. Era un secreto a voces que el verdadero motivo era que habían hecho frente a Harry Potter en algún momento, sin importar cual fuera el motivo.

El último Ministro de Magia después de Shacklebolt se había visto forzado a dimitir, después de que la Oficina de Aurores filtrase que estaba siendo investigado por apoyar a Voldemort y por tener la Marca Tenebrosa.

En su arrogancia, Potter había logrado arrancar de manos del penúltimo Ministro la creación del nuevo cargo de "Consejero de Seguridad Nacional", un puesto vitalicio, vinculado a la persona del propio Potter, y con amplios poderes para desautorizar, fiscalizar y modificar a su antojo la labor de todos los departamentos del Ministerio en nombre de la "seguridad nacional". El Consejero de Seguridad Nacional debía ser consultado en todo lo relativo a la política exterior e interior, sus consejos debían ser acatados, su voto valía doble en el Wizengamot, además era inviolable, y no podía ser juzgado por nada de cuanto hiciera en el cargo.

Hasta el momento, la nueva y recien elegida Ministra de Magia, Mathilda Coulter, había resistido las presiones para someterse a su Consejero de forma admirable. Potter había confiado en que, al ser mujer, podría explotar el atractivo de ser El Elegido, pero no había servido de nada; la tipa había mostrado tan pico interés en él, que había tratado de desacreditarla lanzando el rumor de que era lesbiana.

En 1990 habría podido tener éxito y forzado su dimisión, pero en 2017 Harry se topó con el asombroso hecho de que a gran parte de las nuevas generaciones de magos, especialmente los criados entre Muggles, les daba igual si la Ministra prefería a las mujeres. Al contrario, había salido aún más reforzada tras aquello.

En el Ministerio había una porra sobre cuanto tiempo tardaría en dimitir, ser arrestada o caer asesinada. Nadie creía en serio que tuviera posibilidades de sobrevivir al cargo.

Otro cargo en el punto de mira del CSN en la actualidad era el Jefe de Recursos Humanos, la única idea de Hermione que Harry odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Según Harry, el director de ese departamento, James English, era un idiota y un vago; un inútil que llamaba trabajo a espíar y criticar la labor de los demás. Un Inquisidor que no era necesario para nada y del que todo buen Hufflepuff debería avergonzarse. Todo el mundo sabía la verdadera razón de aquella inquina: English había tenido la osadía de despedir a Ron Weasley, el auror más torpe de los últimos mil años... pero amigo íntimo de Harry, lo que le garantizaba protección total. Entre los aurores se había sentido un gran alivio al perder de vista a aquel idiota, pero Harry se había empeñado en que sacaran todos los trapos sucios posibles para destruir a English.

Aparte de eso, el CSN mantenía un duro enfrentamiento con el nuevo jefe de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, División Europa Oriental. En opinión de Harry, aquel miserable Ravenclaw de Niki Shavrov era una amenaza directa para la Gran Bretaña Mágica, cuando no un topo a sueldo de los seguidores de Voldemort en el extranjero. Alguien que debía ser apartado del cargo, o ingresado en Azkaban a la mayor brevedad.

En la realidad, Shavrov defendía que era absurdo pretender seguir con el viejo cliché de " _Al Este de Alemania, todo el mundo adora a Lord Voldemort y sueña con su vuelta_ ". También defendía que Potter estaba empeñado en hacer que la Gran Bretaña Mágica hiciera lo mismo que la Gran Bretaña Muggle con la Rusia Muggle, únicamente porque la Confederación Americana Mágica le pagaba generosamente por ello.

Harry Potter se había sentido insultado en lo más hondo. ¿Cómo se atrevía un miserable gusarajo, que ni siquiera era inglés, a pretender saber más que él sobre el Señor Tenebroso?

Pero con todo, lo que más le ofendió fue que el Director de la División Europa Oriental se negó a obedecer sus instrucciones y cerrar la embajada de la Rusia Mágica, que Potter insistía era un centro de reunión de mortifagos nostálgicos, ¡alegando que no era una orden del Ministro de Magia!

De modo que Potter dedicaba quizá más tiempo del necesario a tramar planes con los que librarse de ésas dos cucarachas. Y por supuesto, doblegar a la nueva Ministra a su voluntad.

Alguien con más sentido práctico habría simplemente echado un Imperius a ésos tres y fin del asunto, pero Harry no era de ésos. Aparte, había adaptado el Tabú de Voldemort para que enviasen una división de aurores completa, con licencia para matar sin importar a quién, allí donde se pronunciaban maldiciones imperdonables.

Aparte de ésos problemas menores, aquella mañana el Consejero de Seguridad Nacional estaba de excelente humor cuando se apareció en el Atrio del Ministerio de Magia. Su última reunión estratégica con su contraparte norteamericana (el cual se hacía pasar por un hombre del ministro de Exteriores norteamericano muggle para poder viajar con él y vigilarlo muy de cerca) le permitía asegurar un futuro brillante a la relación bilateral entre ambas potencias. Aparte de eso, había recibido la primera carta de Albus; en contra de lo que esperaba, el chico había resultado elegido en Ravenclaw. Sólo esperaba que James no le fastidiara mucho con el tema...

Al entrar en el Atrio, Harry observó de reojo el nuevo conjunto escultórico. Con motivo de la conmemoración del décimo año de su incorporación al Ministerio, habían colocado una gran escultura de mármol blanco, que mostraba un Harry Potter idealizado, en el momento en que mataba a Voldemort.

La leyenda bajo los pies del Harry de piedra era igual de sencilla, y en ella se leía "EL ELEGIDO — EN MEMORIA DE AQUÉL QUE NOS SALVÓ A TODOS".

Recordaba haber protestado, alegando que "En memoria" sonaba como si se hubiera muerto, pero el escultor había protestado que así no tendría que cambiar el texto cuando Harry muriera.

Se había salido con la suya, pero las siguientes esculturas fueron encargadas a otras personas.

—Buenos días, Goyle.—saludó a la persona del mostrador

—Buenos días, señor consejero.—fue la zalamera respuesta del encargado de seguridad, quien aquel dia llevaba un traje azul y gris que cualquier muggle habría reconocido como el de los guardias jurados de los centros comerciales.—¿Ha leido el periódico? Otra vez publican un artículo elogioso sobre usted.—

Harry sonrió y siguió avanzando. Realmente había sido buena idea contratar al ex-esbirro de Malfoy; aunque siguiera siendo un hombre de Draco en su tiempo libre, como guardián del Atrio era muy bueno...

Recordó que lo había contratado el tal English y se puso de peor humor, por lo que entró en el ascensor con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Más cuidado, idiota...—se quejó un mago calvo al que casi atropelló, antes de darse cuenta de quién era él.—Oh, mil disculpas, señor Potter. Por supuesto que usted no es ningún idiota, claro que no...—

Harry le echó una mirada fulminante y el mago se calló antes de huir lo más rapido que se atrevió. Las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor descendió.

 _«Quinta planta, Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, que incluye el Directorio de Asuntos Extranjeros, el Cuerpo de Normas Internacionales de Comercio Mágico, la Oficina de la Ley Mágica Internacional, y la oficina británica de la Confederación Internacional de Magos.»_

Al llegar a esta planta, el ascensor se abrió y entraron varios aviones de papel y un grupo de magos, que al ver a Harry Potter giraron y cambiaron de ascensor echándole miradas temerosas. En cambio, una maga de ojos rasgados, cabello largo, negro y con reflejos, ataviada con una falda escocesa quizá demasiado corta y chaqueta negra de escote en V, entró en el ascensor y miró a Harry con gesto vagamente desafiante.

Este la observó extrañado, tratando de recordar de qué la conocía. Finalmente, cuando se cerraron las puertas, recordó quien era.

—¡Chang! ¡¿Tú que haces aquí?!—espetó Harry a la chica, mientras buscaba una excusa para regañarla. Era la última persona a la que esperaba ver.—¡Y encima vistiendo como una estudiante muggle! ¡Esto es el Ministerio de Magia, por Dios!—

—Ahora trabajo aquí. Soy una secretaria.—fue la respuesta de Cho Chang.—Y creí que en el Ministerio no había código de vestimenta. ¿O crees que no he visto a tus secretarias con faldas aún mas cortas?—

El Consejero de Seguridad Nacional la atajó con un ademán, mientras de reojo le miraba la curva de los pechos. Comprobó admirado que habían crecido desde la última vez que la había visto; seguramente serían perfectos para amasarlos. El hombre que la metiera en su cama sería afortunado.

—Trabajarás aquí por poco tiempo.—replicó mientras el ascensor se paraba.—Pienso asegurarme de que sea así.—

La voz de mujer del ascensor anunció:

 _«Cuarta planta, Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, que incluye las Divisiones de Bestias, Seres y Espíritus, la Oficina de Coordinación de los Duendes, la Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros, y la Agencia Consultiva de Plagas.»_

—Yo me bajo aquí.—se despidió Cho saliendo del ascensor antes de que Harry pudiera decirle algo.—Hasta luego, señor Consejero.—

Las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor continuó su camino. Harry maldijo; había querido pararse a saludar a Hermione, pero esa estúpida de Chang y su perfecto y provocativo cuerpo le habían distraido.

« _Tercera planta, Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas, que incluye el Escuadrón de Reversión de Magia Accidental, el Comité de Excusas para los Muggles, el Gabinete de Ocultación de Seres Mágicos, la Oficina de Enlace con Muggles, el Gabinete en la Sombra, y la Oficina Central de Desmemorizadores_ »,

Harry recordó la ferrea oposición a que se había enfrentado por la creación del Gabinete en la Sombra ( _Shadow Cabinet_ ) por parte del último Ministro de Magia. En opinión de aquel idiota retrógrado, crear un organismo cuya principal función fuera ser un espejo del Gobierno Británico Muggle era una clara violación del Estatuto del Secreto.

En opinión de Harry, era necesario para saber en todo momento que estaban haciendo los muggles con los que compartían las Islas. ¿Y que mejor forma que tener personal metido en el UKMGov, como lo llamaban los miembros del equipo?

Por supuesto, se había asegurado de escoger muy cuidadosamente a los miembros: todo el personal del Shadow Cabinet eran hijos de muggles, de probada lealtad personal a la persona del Elegido, y en su mayoría veteranos del Ejército de Dumbledore. Nadie mas que el Ministro y el CSN tenía derecho a saber en que trabajaban exactamente.

 _«Segunda planta, Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, que incluye la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, el Cuartel General de Aurores, el Consejo de Seguridad Nacional, y los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot»,_

Tendría que haberse bajado en aquella planta, pero prefirió seguir hasta la siguiente.

Ya tendría tiempo de acudir a su despacho y consultar con su secretaria los asuntos diarios. Que eran muchos y muy importantes; no era el menor de ellos la amenaza que suponía el surgimiento de la organización terrorista Clave en Oriente Medio. Esa que los muggles conocían con el nombre de Califato Islámico de Mesopotamia.

Pero en aquel momento, su prioridad era otra.

 _«Primera planta, Ministro de Magia, Personal Adjunto y Departamento de Recursos Humanos.»_

Harry pensó que era un asco que Recursos Humanos se considerase parte del "Personal Adjunto", lo cual significaba que su enemigo, English estaría trabajando puerta a puerta con la Ministra de Magia.

Aunque él, como Consejero de Seguridad Nacional, tuviera acceso directo al Ministro de Magia veinticuatro horas al día siete días a la semana (o 24/7 como decían sabiamente los primos americanos), encontraba insultante que uno de sus enemigos estuviera tan cerca de la Ministra.

El ascensor se abrió y Harry salió de el. No tardó en localizar la puerta que buscaba e irrumpir en el despacho del Jefe de Recursos Humanos.

—¿Cómo te has atrevido a contratar a Cho Chang, English?—protestó un ofendido Harry, apuntando un dedo acusador.—¡No la quiero en mi oficina!—

James se mantuvo firme.

—Primero, no la contraté para tu oficina en exclusiva, sino como secretaria de todo el Ministerio.—explicó.—Segundo, no voy a despedir a una de las pocas brujas que saben teclear trescientas palabras por minuto...—

—¡Como si teclea tres mil!—Harry alzó los brazos.—¿Y qué significa eso de teclear? ¡Hasta un idiota como tú debería saber que los ordenadores no funcionan...!—

—Las máquinas de escribir SI funcionan. Son mecánicas, no electrónicas.—le recordó James.—Y desde que las hemos incorporado, el rendimiento de las secretarías ha aumentado un 27% en los últimos tres meses. Además, son más fiables que las plumas a vuelapluma, y más seguras que las dictaplumas de Suvorov.—

El jefe de la División de Europa Oriental, Suvorov, había tratado de promocionar en el Ministerio unas plumas rusas, que tenían la tinta dentro y escribían a medida que se les dictaba. El problema era que, cuando el encantamiento se estropeaba, las plumas se hacían sordas y cometían errores ortográficos.

De todos modos, Harry se había opuesto a aquella idea con todas sus fuerzas, por considerar que era "peligroso" que una pluma pudiera recordar lo que se le dictaba.

Por no hablar de que esas plumas harían una peligrosa competencia a Sortilegios Weasley, que mediante decreto ministerial poseía el monopolio del mercado de plumas mágicas en Gran Bretaña (y el monopolio de otros muchos artículos). Un monopolio que proporcionaba pingues ingresos a la familia Weasley, y a Harry también.

Harry no se iba a dejar desalentar tan fácilmente. No había matado a Voldemort para que un obtuso burócrata se interpusiera en su camino, aunque fuera uno designado por Hermione.

—Lo que importa es que la lista de habilidades de Cho Chang se limita a abrirse de piernas con todo el mundo.—" _Menos conmigo_ " estuvo tentado de añadir.—Puede que a ti te de lo mismo tener a una perra salida como secretaria, pero a mi no. Así que quiero que la eches, ¿estamos? No me importa lo que tengas que inventarte.—Adoptó un tono colérico.—Como hiciste con Ron. No te creas que me he olvidado de eso, English.—


End file.
